Nearly Gods
by Scarlet Redd
Summary: Suze's and Jesse's twin children have an ability like no other, and no one knows about it. They are invulnearable to harm. It just so happens that the goddess of fate is preparing them for an upcoming war between good and evil. Ch. 6 is up
1. Oncomming War

A/N: Okay, everyone, this is my newest story. I've been thinking about it so much lately that I decided to actually begin writing it. All right, so tell me what you think, okay? Okay.

**Chapter 1**

Jesse and Susannah De Silva have been married for a year and two months now. Their lives have been that of an unbelievable marriage. They're both so happy, and, as expected, wanting to have children of their own.

"I want at least four." Jesse said to his wife.

"You want four? We haven't even had the first one, and you want four. Baby, at least let's begin with two, and then we'll see how it goes from there." Susannah said to him.

They were on the hanging bench on their front porch admiring the beautiful sunset. Jesse was sitting on the right corner of the bench with his left leg on the bench stretched out completely. Susannah was reclining her back on his strong chest, and her head was on his left shoulder. Their hands entwined with one another.

"All right, say we have four, what will we name them?" Suze asked.

"We haven't even had the first one, and you want to name all four now? Jeez, Susannah, let's begin with the first one." He said teasing her with her own words.

"Smart ass." She said under her breath.

"_Querida_, I would like to have a child soon."

She looked up at him until their eyes met. "I would, too, My Love. I want a baby girl."

At the sound of the word _girl_ he was throne aback. "Well, I want a baby boy." He said to her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then what do you say we make a deal? If our first child is a boy you get to name him. And if it's a girl I get to name her."

He kissed her gently on the lips. "You got yourself a deal, Little Lady."

"All right then. Let's get started."

He then lifted her off the bench and into the house they went.

When they got to the top of the stairs, they began to kiss. Jesse was walking with all security towards their bedroom with his lovely wife in his arms. As soon as they had entered the room Jesse had kicked the door closed, then laid her down on the bed. When Susannah had hit the bed, she began to take her black spaghetti-strap shirt that read across the top "Rock Star" off, but Jesse stopped her.

"Let me, _Querida_."

She did.

When her shirt had come off and her black bra was revealed, she got on her knees on the bed, and untucked her husband's white muscle shirt from his light brown khaki pants. When his well-built muscles were there for the taking Susannah felt like she was going to faint even though she has seen his muscles like 10,000 times, but they never ceased to amaze her. She then placed her hands on his shoulders, and began to run them upwards towards his neck. When her hands had entwined with each other, Jesse's hands went around her waist, and pulled her in for a kiss. When they were deep into the kiss, Jesse pulled down her really short black shorts off of her and her black thong with a silver butterfly with Rhine stones on the wings was revealed. That just happened to be Suze's and Jesse's favorite thong. When they pulled away from the kiss, Jesse unbuckled his belt, and was working on his pants when Suze stopped him. She took over, and when she managed to undo his pants, the first thing she did was stick her hand inside his pants and encircle his manhood. At the feel of this, Jesse groaned beneath his breath and threw his head back. Next to being satisfied during sex, Suze just loved giving pleasure to her husband, and satisfying him.

After about two minutes, Susannah took off his pants, and boxers. He was now naked. Jesse then got on the bed and on his knees, and unhooked her bra to reveal her round and beautiful breasts. Another kiss on the lips and a dance of the tongues, and her thong came off.

When Suze knew that the real fun would now begin she felt a tingle between her legs, a tingle that she had never felt before, and instantly placed her hands in the juncture of thighs.

Jesse, seeing this, held her closer and whispered in his dark sexy voice, "Oh no, _Querida_, save that for me for later."

Suze's expression went softer, and her eyes with more love. She would gladly do as the love of her life wished. His lips went directly above hers, and then moved down to her neck. As he laid her down on the bed, Suze wrapped her arms around him, and suddenly her breath became uneven. She ran her hands down his back, and up again. Jesse, knowing what she wanted, lifted up from her, and moved down towards her breasts. He caressed one, and then kissed it. He teased her nipple with his tongue. Then his mouth went around her breast sucking it, and when he got to the tip, he bit her nipple. She grunted in pain, but also in pleasure.

Susannah then felt his wet and warm tongue in between her breasts, and caressed his face. When he moved to the other breast and teased that one as well, he took his right hand and with his middle finger he touched the juncture of her legs. At the feel of this she spread her legs a little more widely. He then caressed her, but this time harder.

"Jesse," she whispered heavily.

"What, _Querida_."

"Take me to the land of my happiness. Take me where only you and I exist. Where only you, myself and our love exist only. Take me away."

"As my queen commands."

Jesse then took his index and middle finger and caressed her vagina. He then took his two fingers, and hard and heavy, but ever so gently, stuck them in where the woman gets penetrated. When she had let out a small cry of pain, Jesse said to her, "Easy, _Querida_, it'll take you where you wanna go."

When Jesse had reached her G-spot, she relaxed her head and shoulders, and took in the pleasure that her husband was offering her. When Jesse knew she was where she wanted to be, he took advantage of the situation. He licked her from below her belly button, to her belly button, and up to the middle of her abdomen.

When all the pleasuring and climax had gone by, Jesse and Susannah were now connected through their sexes. Even though it was a great pain to Susannah because Jesse was big man, therefore having a big manhood, it was also a pain that she loved because it was out of love. She knew that through this love, their children will one day exist in this world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near the gate of time, the soldier and keeper of fate was alone and getting ready for the upcoming war between good and evil.

"_Sailor Soldiers," Neo-Queen Serenity said, "as you all know evil is never gone. There will be a war between the forces of evil and the forces of goodness. We must all prepare for when the day comes that we must fight to protect our lives, our kingdom, our loved ones, and most importantly our future. Here is what you must all do. You will each take two children to train to fight alongside with us for the Great War. But each child you take will be similar to that of a god. They will not be gods, but have powers such as gods. With your own powers and abilities, you will give each child you take part of that, and with those powers you will train your children without their parents knowing anything of the kind. Now go, and prepare for the Great War that will soon commence!"_

Sailor Sato, daughter of the goddess of time, who was also the soldier of revolution, had chosen her two children.

"Jesse and Susannah De Silva will conceive the children I have chosen as my soldiers, and they will fight and help us win this war."

When she had sensed that the sperm had reached the egg, Sailor Sato sent her blessings to the fetus and gave it powers beyond anyone's imagination.

Sailor Sato had achieved part one of her plan.

"It has begun."


	2. Double Life

**Chapter 2**

"Mom, the girls are here! We're gonna go to my room and do our thing!" said J.J.

"Okay, Honey! Just remember, not too loud!"

"Okay!"

"Same here, Mom," shouted D.J. from the garage, "the boys and I are gonna be in the garage as usual!"

"All right, you guys. Now remember, you have until eight. After that if you're not out here, I'm pulling the plug!!"

"Okay!" both kids shouted.

D.J. and J.J., short for David Jesse and Jennifer Josephine. They were twins, paternal twins to be exact. D.J. was older than his sister by two minutes. Every time he would bring that up she would always resent him for that. "Why? Why couldn't you have been the second one?!" she would always respond to him.

The children were Jesse's and Suze's pride and joy. They were always so proud of who they were, and what they had become. They attended Carmel High School and were juniors. They were the most popular kids in school mainly because of what they were. Both of them were in singing groups, but both with their own little bands.

J.J. was the lead singer of the four-girl-group called WDBV, White Dove, Black Viper. Then there was Jasmine, second lead singer, Jewel and Jayne, back ground vocals. They sang songs that alternated between hard rock, and pop. They stood for female empowerment, and they believed that just because they're women they're not gonna submit to any man. They thought and believed in their hearts that that is called being sexist. This is why they came up with such a name. When they are about to perform they always begin with this phrase:

Jayne: "Women are the source of all life."

Jewel: "And no man can become our master."

Jasmine: "We are women who are docile as white doves…"

J.J. "But cruel and swift as black vipers."

D.J. was the lead singer and guitarist of his four-boy-band called Aspid. An aspid was one of the most deadly snakes in the world found only in Egypt. They sang hard rock songs.

D.J. and J.J. were the kind of children that any parent wished they had. Their daylight lives were the like. When night time came they were completely different people. They snuck out of their house through their bedroom windows after lights out, which was around 10:00.

"Lotus and Abyssinian," the female voice that always told them where to go at night came to them. "A new mission has arrived." They gathered in D.J.'s room to listen to the instructions and directions given to them. "In the private school named The Mission Academy there is a demon lurking and wandering the halls. This demon is named Riku, and he is a demon that feeds on the energy of the students. He is a swift demon, and he has the ability to multiply himself, so be careful. Go now, and destroy this demon."

Lotus, J.J.'s code name, and Abyssinian, D.J.'s code name, went to ready themselves for battle. Lotus wore black smooth pants that formed a red "V" shape below her belly button. She also wore a black sleeveless shirt that stopped below her breasts, and a black trench coat. She took with her a long staph that when separated from the juncture at the middle it revealed a long blade.

Abyssinian wore dark blue baggy jeans and a black muscle shirt, and took with him a hand piece that inserted in his fingers just like a glove, but only came to the middle of his palm, and when this piece was triggered four sharp and deadly blades came out. With that he was able to attack anything that came his way.

"Ready?" Abyssinian asked.

"Ready." Lotus replied.

They gathered in Lotus's room, and then stood on top of her bay window. When they were both outside her window they looked at each other and nodded. They jumped. In midair, Lotus did a flip and landed on her feet facing towards the street. Abyssinian made an ariel in midair, and when laded on his feet he was facing his house.

"Let's go." He said.

They both ran with a speed that would tire anyone after one or two minutes, but they ran, and ran all the way and never tired.

When they arrived at the school they stood outside the front door.

"Okay, so how do we get in?" Lotus asked.

"Through there." Abyssinian pointed upwards to a window that was slightly opened. They jumped towards it and landed on the small brick way just outside the window. Abyssinian opened it slowly as to not trigger any alarm that might be lurking around. When he scanned the place while Lotus kept a lookout that no one might see them, he then turned to his sister and said, "Clear."

They entered the room, and it appeared to be a classroom. There were chairs with desks, and an overhead facing a white screen on the front of the room. Then there was also a big desk that belonged, obviously, to the teacher. They walked across the room and made it to the door.

When they exited the room they were now in the hallway that had lots of fat, white pillars all over the place. They were walking down the hall looking for this demon named Riku.

"I wonder what this demon looks like." Said Lotus "I mean, it could be watching us right now, or maybe it could be disguised as something normal and be watching us from there."

"I don't think so." Said Abyssinian

"Why not?"

"Because Sato would've told us so."

Lotus only nodded in agreement.

Suddenly they heard a ruffle. They immediately got in the defensive positions, and waited for the attack. When nothing came they just turned to each other, and Abyssinian put two fingers in front of his eyes and then pointed outwards letting her know to 'keep your eyes opened.'

They kept walking, but this time slower and with more caution. Then suddenly a black energy ball went flying straight to them from very far away. They jumped away just in time. That's when they both got out their weapons and got ready for battle. Then another energy ball was thrown at them. They dodged that one as well.

"Lotus! Go on and see if you can spot anything!"

"Got it!"

Lotus ran across the hall scanning the place for anything vile.

Abyssinian did the same thing, but towards the back. He had a feeling that the energy balls were only a distraction or a decoy. So he followed his gut and scanned the opposite side from his little sister. He suddenly came to a halt and felt a tingling feeling inside his stomach, and knew something was not right. He turned to his right and saw nothing but the white wall of the school. Just then he heard a deep angry growl behind him, and when he turned around he saw red glowing eyes in the dark and knew he had found the infamous Riku. Abyssinian triggered his hand piece and the four blades came out. Since he couldn't see anything towards that side he waited until Riku made the first move.

Riku launched himself at Abyssinian and revealed himself. Riku was a demon in the form of a dog, and he digged his fangs on his shoulder. Abyssinian screamed in pain, and then shoved Riku off him. Lotus heard his scream, and ran towards her brother.

The blood from Abyssinian's wound was spilling, but then his wound closed and healed itself, and the blood was gone.

"No matter what you do to me you cannot kill me." Abyssinian said.

Riku only growled and barked at Abyssinian. Just when Riku launched himself at Abyssinian again Lotus came flying from above with her staph raised and ready to attack. When she hit Riku right on his neck, he whimpered and was shoved far away.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem, bro."

When Riku had regained composure he suddenly transformed into a human. This form, however, was still not confusable with a normal human. He had black long hair tied back at the nape of the neck, orange skin with black steaks all over it, like a tiger. He had pants and shoes on, and had long fingernails.

"Who are you?" Riku asked.

"We are the ones that will end your life tonight." Said Abyssinian.

"No one threatens me, Riku the most powerful and vile demon there is, and gets away with it!"

At that, Riku attacked again, but they both fended him off. Lotus then jumped and kicked him on the stomach, then did a jab punch right below his chin that made him go up, then she turned and hit his face with the back of her elbow.

Abyssinian then took over, and continued the beat down of this demon. He grabbed him from his hair, and punched him right on the nose. He picked him up again, and punched him on the stomach. Once again picked him up, and threw him up. When he came down Abyssinian kicked him like an ordinary soccer ball. Right in the goal he went.

The twins knew their job wasn't done, so they waited to see what else was next. When Riku got up, he looked straight at them, and then he began to blur. Suddenly there were multiple copies of him going either way trapping the twins in a circle. Riku spun around them like a marry-go-round.

"Ready, Sis?"

"Ready, Bro."

They both suddenly went to the copy of Riku directly behind them, and they hit him with all they had. It was the real Riku they hit, and he went stumbling down like a ball kicked by a little child.

"I told you, we're here to end your life, and we won't hesitate one bit." Abyssinian said in a dark voice.

Riku just stared at them like they were the worst of demons unleashed from a cage that was never to be opened.

"Just answer me one thing," Riku said, "Who are you?"

"I am Lotus, Vile Assassin,"

"And I am Abyssinian, Knight Hunter,"

Then they both spoke in unison, "We hunt down those who threaten the peace of mankind, and kill them."

Then, Lotus took her staph and separated it from its juncture to reveal her blade. She threw down the half that covered the blade, and walked towards Riku. Abyssinian watched as the blade of his sister connected with the skin of the demon's neck and separated his head from his body. The demonic head went rolling towards the back while green with purple blood poured like a fountain from its neck. Then, the body, the head and the blood began to vaporize, and the school was free from Riku's wrath.

"Let's go home." Abyssinian said.

Lotus picked up the other half from her staph and replaced it back. They both walked together out of the school. They left the way they came in, and then ran back to their home.

When they had returned without their parents knowing anything they noticed they had been gone for an hour and a half. It was 11:30 p.m. and they had to get their rest for school the next day.

"Did you study for History class?" asked D.J.

"No, but you know me, I study at the last minute with my girls. Did you study?"

"We're twins; we have practically the same habits and thoughts. I'll study with the guys tomorrow while eating breakfast."

They said their goodnights and off to their beds they went.

A/N: What did you guys think? Please R&R!!


	3. Surprise!

**Chapter 3**

_September 2011…_

"_Look at them, Jesse. Our children. OUR children. Aren't they great?"_

_Suze and Jesse were outside their home sitting on the hanging bench watching their twin children play with the family cat, Spike. As their children were playing they were being all cuddly with each other._

"_How about we make another?" Jesse asked her softly in her ear._

_She turned to face him all surprised and defensive, "I'll have sex with you, if that's what you're after, but I won't have another one."_

_Jesse laughed softly, "Why not, Querida? I mean children are beautiful, and you loved being pregnant, don't deny that. I saw the look on your face when everyone would give you all the attention, and make you feel like you were the queen. I saw that big smile on your face when they would spoil you big time, especially your mother and I."_

_Suze was stuck. He was right, and she knew it. She DID love having that big belly on her, and everyone asking her when she was due, and how far along she was, and all these questions she was always eager to answer._

"_Well, yeah, but I don't like giving birth, and especially for two. I mean, it was my very first pregnancy, for crying out loud, and I gave birth to two!! Baby, that was tiring, AND painful."_

_Jesse laughed, and then kissed her square on the mouth._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_D.J. and his little sister, J.J. absolutely loved Spike. Even though they were only a year old and eleven months, they knew what a cat was, and what love was. They just absolutely loved that cat._

"_J.J., les pweten Spike was da baby, and we were the mommy and daddy." D.J. said to his sister._

"_Otay!"_

_D.J. had picked up Spike and carried him in his arms as if he were a real baby. He was cuddling him, and keeping him safe in his arms. At one of these points, Spike wanted off, but D.J. wouldn't let him. J.J. got close to them, and when Spike set himself free, he scratched the twins on their arms several times. The children screamed and cried in pain and surprise. As soon as they heard their children, Suze and Jesse ran to them to see what the matter was. The scratches were, without a doubt, painful, but then their skin just suddenly healed. Their skin was as good as new, and it seemed as though nothing ever happened._

_When Suze and Jesse reached their children they found them with tears in their eyes, and fear in their faces, but no wounds._

_They picked them up, and examined them thoroughly, but found nothing. "Maybe Spike just did something that startled them." Said Suze._

"_Yeah, maybe. Let's go inside, Querida. I think I'm gonna make love to you."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

September 10, 2027 (present day)…

"All right, we gotta go now, if not we're gonna be late for the Pep Rally." D.J. said.

"Okay." J.J. said with a mouthful of cereal. She put the spoon down, then lifted the bowl up to her mouth and consumed the remainder of the cereal. "I'm done."

"Okay, then let's go."

They gathered their things, and went straight to their parents' room. It was dark with only the red numbers of the clock visible. They both went near their bed, one on either side, and slowly woke them up.

"Mom,"

"Dad,"

"…mhmmm…"

"We're off to school now. We'll see you guys later." The kids then leaned down and kissed their parents on their cheeks, switched, and kissed again.

Suze raised her head to see the clock. It read 6:45 am. They always left at 7:00 am. "Why are you guys leaving so early?" she asked. At this Jesse looked at the clock, and asked himself the same question.

"There's a Pep Rally today, and we don't wanna miss it." Said J.J.

"What's the Pep Rally for?" she asked.

"Football. We're playing against our archrivals, The Eastcomptan Clovers."

"Oh, okay. Have a good time."

They went out the door, and to their car they went. Both kids had their own car, D.J. a dark red Escalade, and J.J. a Navy Blue Mustang, but they both decided to go on D.J.'s car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 2:45 pm, D.J. and J.J. were back from school. When they went inside their house, they were greeted by the amazing smell of their mother's homemade pizza. They just absolutely loved her pizza because it tasted so much as though she got it at Pizza Hut. But they knew she made it because they once didn't believe her that she made it, and they stayed and watched her make another batch of her pizza, and they were stunned that it was her own cooking, and so good.

They both looked at each other, and then ran into the kitchen like desperate dogs who haven't eaten in days. Suze was there, and turned around as soon as she heard them run.

"Hey, Mom!!" J.J. said and kissed her on her cheek.

"Damn it!!" D.J. shouted.

"Ha, ha!! I get the remaining crust!!!"

Every time Suze would make pizza they would always tell her that the crust was the best part of the meal. It was stuffed with three different kinds of cheese, and with bits of ham and bacon. So every time she would make pizza she would make extra crust on the side and Suze came up with this "challenge": Whoever got inside the kitchen, greeted her like they always did, with a kiss on the cheek, and a smile on their face, would get the remaining crust. D.J. had got it last time, so J.J. put extra effort in it this time to get the extra crust.

"Where's Dad?" asked D.J.

"Working. He'll be home soon." Said Suze.

"Well, looks like I won't be the only one wishing they had extra crust." Said D.J.

"Actually, you will." Said Suze.

"What do you mean?" D.J. asked. Then his and J.J.'s eyes were wide opened, and they both said in shocked voices, "YOU MADE EXTRA CRUST?!"

Suze then turned around, took a towel off a pan, then turned around with it full of extra crust, and this crust looked so much yummier than the one J.J. was eating.

"But Ma, that's cheating." Said J.J.

"Actually," she set the pan down, "It's not because he's not competing for extra crust, you guys are."

"But Ma," D.J. said, "he's getting extra crust… for FREE."

"I know."

"So what you're saying is he gets extra crust… just because." J.J. said.

"Well, he IS my man, after all. You seriously don't think I'm gonna leave my baby without any extra crust, do you?" Suze said to them.

"Well, he kinda already has you." D.J. said.

"What do you mean has me?"

"I mean lots of guys want you, but he has you. I've seen the way guys look at you when you're going out for a walk, or when you're at the store. I've seen them. And I've seen the way girls look at Dad, so pretty much you guys have each other, y'all don't need extra crust."

Right when Suze was about to respond, she heard the door open. She knew her man was home. She ran out and when she saw Jesse she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. They both kissed. When D.J. and J.J. saw this, they just grabbed their food, and said as they went upstairs, "Jeez, you guys, your room is right across the hall for crying out loud!!"

Then, just to get back at them, Jesse said making sure they could hear, "All right, _Querida_, let's go have sex!!"

"DAD!!!!!!!!"

They both laughed.

Jesse gave her one last kiss, then set her down. "What's for lunch?"

"Pizza."

"Hut's style?"

"Is there any other style?"

He smiled, and went straight to the kitchen.

"How was work?" she asked leaning down on the counter watching her husband eat.

He nodded. "It was good, except for the fact that I met a ghost today."

Suze straightened up, and paid more attention. "Who was it?"

"His name is Josh. Apparently he wants a message brought to his daughter."

"What kind of message?"

"Well, he told me that he and his daughter, Kim, had gotten into a fight two days before he died, and he had said some pretty disturbing things about her and her family. At the moment he wasn't sorry at all, but later he was. He tried calling her, but she wouldn't answer. He tried going to her house, but every time he would go she was never home. So basically he wants to let her know that he is truly, truly sorry, and he wants her to forgive him. Otherwise he can't move on."

"Oh." Suze nodded in understanding. "So when do you plan on finding out more about this guy, who his daughter is and how are you going to deliver the message to her? I mean, it's not like we can just go and tell her, 'hey, the ghost of your dad came to me and says he's sorry. He wants you to forgive him. Otherwise he can't go to heaven.' Or hell, or the next life. And besides, how will we ever explain all this to the kids? They don't even know about us. They don't know that we're mediators, and that you used to be a ghost. So it'll be pretty difficult to get around them."

"Yeah, but you do know that someday we WILL have to tell them the truth."

"Yeah, I know, but I just don't know how." She said leaning back down on the counter.

"Well, truth be told, I still believe we should've told them the truth when they were kids. It would've been a whole lot easier to deal with."

"Yeah, but then we would've been worried about them telling other people, and then the teachers hearing this and thinking we were some kind of bad influence on them or something."

"Well, yeah, but still. We should've told them a long time ago. Who knows how they'll end up knowing this."  
"What do you mean?" Suze asked puzzled.

"Well, they might find out some other way besides us. Maybe they ARE mediators and then some ghost we know will them, and they'll get like traumatized or something and won't speak to us in a long time."

"Oh, Baby, don't say that. Don't make me think that can happen. I'll die if my children ever stop talking to me. They're my world."

Upon hearing this, Jesse looked down at her, and said in his dark sexy voice, "I thought I was world."

"Well, you are, but my kids are the most important thing in my life." She said.

"So basically what you're telling me is that if I weren't here that wouldn't matter, as long as your kids are around you're good." He said with a teasing look in his eyes.

Susannah completely understood what he was trying to say, and the look in his eyes was a look that she knew exactly how to deal with.

"Well," she said in her sexy feminine voice, "if you show me how much you love me maybe I'll change my thoughts."

He set the crust down and looked at her eyes, "You're on."

He picked her up and to their bedroom they went.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door was locked, and Jesse and Susannah were kissing like two maniacs that just couldn't have enough of each other. As they were kissing, Suze managed to untuck his shirt, and undo his belt buckle and pants. Jesse was working on slipping her pants off and unhooking her bra. They separated for a moment, and they both took their shirts off. When their lips met once more Jesse took her Victoria Secret bra off, and tossed it like it was nothing important. Susannah pressed herself harder against his strong chest, and Jesse held her tighter. After a moment, they both took their clothes off. When they were face-to-face, Jesse picked her up, and tossed her on the bed. She bounced a little, and then Jesse jumped on the bed above her careful not to crush her. He kissed her, and Suze played around with his hair, then Jesse slipped his hand below him and touched her vagina. She jumped a little, but then made room for him to continue his actions. When their lips had separated they rolled on the bed, and when Suze was above him, she stratled him. She looked down at his eyes, and he looked up at hers. They both smiled. Jesse reached up and caressed her breast. Then Suze scooted back a little, and when her sex was directly above his sex she hopped lightly. She kept doing it, but every time she would increase the speed and the strength. As this was going on, Jesse closed his eyes and just gave into the passion. He was clutching onto the bedspread so tight that he couldn't feel his fingers for a while. When Suze knew Jesse had reached his climax, she knew it wouldn't be long until she reached hers. Just when her orgasm was about to be felt, Jesse grabbed on to her, and flipped her to where she was now below. She was a little disappointed because she wasn't able to feel what she wanted to, but then she took it back. She was glad he did what he did, because now her climax was being done by the love of her life. He got on her, and placed his sex above hers, and then he pushed upwards. At first Susannah felt good, then when the pushing began to be harder she closed her eyes, and pushed her head back on the pillow. Jesse saw she was sweating, and knew she was enjoying herself. Susannah felt the point of her climax, but she felt it so many times that when the strongest one came she screamed at the top of her lungs. That let Jesse know she was more than satisfied.

Jesse lay on the bed with his right hand under his head, and Suze rested her head on his chest. She had her left arm around him, and his arm was around her. They were worn out from their love making, and they were just too lazy to move around.

"You know, we really should be heading out." Said Jesse.

"Not really." She said with her most lazy voice.

"Oh yeah? And why not?" he asked looking down at her with a little laughter in his voice.

"Well, it's not like we gotta do anything else. My chores are done, you're back from work, and the kids are upstairs thinking we're having sex, so they won't be coming down for a while."

Jesse looked at her with a confused look. "What makes you think they think we're having sex?"

"You told them." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, but I was only kidding."

"Well they don't know you were only kidding, and from the looks of it, you weren't."

He laughed out loud. "Well, if I remember correctly,_ Querida_, you were the one who started it."

"I so did not start it, you did." She said defending herself.

"I was the one who started it? So I was the one who said, 'show me how much you love me'?"

"I didn't say that you said that. You started it when you walked in the door."

He laughed again. "Oh, so by me walking in the door you all of a sudden felt that I was calling you to bed?"

"Yeah."

Again, he laughed.

"I love you, _Querida_." He lifted her head up, and kissed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, come on, we gotta leave now. The good seats are being taken now!" D.J. said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." J.J. said stuffing her purse with snacks and money. She wanted to make sure she had enough for the concession stand at the game later on.

"Okay, let's go."

"Alright, so we just tell Mom and Dad we're off, and then we're leaving."

"Okay."

When they got downstairs they expected to find their parents either in the kitchen cleaning, or in the living room watching a movie. They didn't find either.

"They're probably sleeping. You know, Dad did look a little tired when he came in." said J.J.

"Okay, so we tell them quietly. Let's go."

They were headed towards the bedroom, and when they reached their door they wanted to open quietly as to not disturb them. When they saw the doorknob was locked they thought the worst.

"Oh, God! They ARE having sex!" said D.J.

J.J. placed her ear against the door. She heard nothing, and then she heard a small noise that sounded like a groan. She closed her eyes and slowly backed away from the door.

"Just leave 'em a post-it note on the door and let's go. I think I won't be able to eat any snacks for a while now."

They left a large pink post-it note that read, "Hey, Guys! We went to the game. We'll be back around 11:30. If you need anything we have our cell phones. Love, your favorite son and daughter."


	4. Soldiers Revealed

**Chapter 4**

30th Century, Crystal Tokyo, home to Neo-Queen Serenity, queen of the universe, and her soldiers. As their queen had instructed them, all the soldiers had chosen two children to train and fight alongside them in the upcoming war. The soldiers have trained them in the way they think is best. Now that that has been completed, the queen has new instructions for them.

"The time for the Great War is near. Your children know you. They know the way you think, the way you act, and the way you react to things. Now it's time for them to know who their comrades will be during battle."

Sailor Mars, soldier of War, was surprised to hear this. "Are you saying that we will bring them up here, to the 30th century?!"

"No, Sailor Mars," Neo-Queen Serenity said, "What I'm saying is that you must bring them together. Let them know who their comrades are. Perhaps in their ordinary lives they are the best of friends, and they don't even know that they have been chosen to be warriors just like themselves. You must let them know who will be fighting alongside them. Bring them together."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready?" asked J.J.

"Oh, we're ready. Are you?" D.J. asked.

"Honey, we've been ready since the day we met."

A show was about to commence. WDBV and Aspid were about to perform. A tremendous crowd was awaiting them in the Waterway Pavilion. People from around the city gathered around because they knew who these two groups were. They just absolutely loved the way they sing, dance and the way they look. Girls would always scream and shout because Aspid was formed by four guys who were gorgeous. Seriously. They would've won Mr. Universe, if there was ever one. Same with WDBV. Guys would take pictures, they would dance to their music and just like other guys they would stare at their breasts.

"How are you guys feelin' tonight?!" the MC screamed into the mic. The crowd responded with a shout that the next morning they would have no voice. "All right!! What do ya say we start this show, huh?!"

No voice the next day either.

"All right let's do this then!!"

The MC left the mic back on its stand, and walked off stage. Suddenly, the stage went dark, and purple, navy blue, and red lights began to shine. Dark music, low, vibrant music played. Then soft bells chimed, and four shadows began to emerge. All four looked down, then walked their separate ways. Again the bells chimed. Then one shadow raised the mic and spoke into it.

"Women are the source of all life"

"And no man can become our master."

"We are women who are docile as white doves…"

"But cruel and swift as black vipers."

Then rough music began to play. Hard rock played and the WDBV danced and sang.

"_I don't need ya, no._

_I thought I did, but I was wrong._

_I'm a human; I'm allowed to make mistakes_

_I was wrong to think that I need you in my life._

_But now I know_

_I've gotta let you go._

_Now I see_

_You were never meant for me!!_

The crowd, especially guys, went wild. They jumped, danced, and sang along to their songs. The WDBV had rough, tough faces on, but on the inside they were partying because they just loved when the crowd went wild like this. They got more energy to keep on going and dance and sing louder because the crowd was having a good time.

WDBV sang six songs, then left the stage happy and satisfied knowing that the crowd had an awesome time.

"Nice, very nice. I'll give you that much. But lil' sis, we're gonna be better, so much better." Said D.J.

"Just wait and see that they're gonna leave this place not as happy as when they came."

"Why?"

"Because you're next." She said as she was walking off.

"Man!! That was really something, wasn't it?!" the MC asked the crowd. "Well, up next is one of the hottest hard rock bands. Give up for Aspid!!"

With D.J. as the lead singer and guitarist, his best fried Andrew with the drums and back ground vocals, Randy with the bass and second back ground vocals, and Sean as the second lead singer and guitarist they made all the girls stand up and shout. Of course, each one dreaming they could be the girlfriend of one of them. Aspid rocked with every cell in their bodies, and they, as well as the crowd, had a good time.

_Dreaming of you,_

_Waking up thinking of you_

_Wanting you_

_You made me believe we were one_

_Now that you've showed me the real you_

_You have made me seen you were only using me!!_

_Why are you making fun of me?!_

_You think it's funny?_

_What the fuck do you think you're doing to me?!_

_You're taking turns lashing out at me!!!!_

_I wanna kill and rape you the way you did me!!!_

_I'm gonna get you back, you fucking bitch!!!!_

Aspid performed six songs as well, and they made the girls want them even more because at one point they all shed their shirts and revealed their muscular chests, arms and shoulders.

When they finished their last song they then did something that made the girls want them even more. They took their shirts and threw them to the crowd. D.J.'s shirt went to a girl that was near the front, and when she caught it she looked straight at him, and he at her. Their eyes met, and they stared at each other for a while. The girl didn't go as wild as other girls would've gone. She just caught the shirt, and held it tight.

After the show, they walked off stage, and headed towards the dressing rooms to cool off and drink some water. J.J. walked into her brother's dressing room.

"Nice job out there. I'll give you that much."

"Just that much? Come on, they went wild at us."

"Only the girls 'cause you took your shirts off. Only that, nothing more."

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"Well, are we going home afterwards?" J.J. asked.

"Well actually, Sean proposed we go out to celebrate this occasion. He actually went right now to talk to you guys about it. What do ya say?"

"I'm okay with it. I'm sure the girls will be too. Where will we go?"

"I don't know. He said if we all agree we'll all discuss it together."

"Oh, okay. That's cool."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so it's decided. We're going to T.G.I. Friday's." said Sean. "Let's get going now. I'm starving!!" he said.

They all followed him. When they got outside they were lucky enough to be alone. No crowd or wandering "fans" that might wanna stalk them or follow them to the restaurant. They were all headed towards their cars.

"Hey, do we all go in our own cars, or do we wanna go together in one or two?" said J.J.

"Well I prefer we go together." Said Jasmine. "I like dancing to music with my friends."

"Yeah, me too." Said Jewel.

"Okay, then, I guess we'll go together, then we'll come back and go home in our own cars." Said Andrew.

They all agreed.

"Okay, I'm going with J.J.!!" said Jasmine.

"Me too!!" said Jewel.

"Okay, okay, don't fight over me." J.J. said sarcastically.

"I'll go with Andrew." Said Jane.

Even though Andrew and Jane were only friends, they liked each other, and everyone knew it. Nobody would be surprised when they tell them that they're already a couple. They've been hanging out for almost a year now, and they still haven't become an item.

"All right, then. Let's go." Said D.J.

As they were headed towards their cars a dark energy ball flew right near them and crashed on the parking lot near their cars. Luckily nothing happened. When they turned around to see what had caused the attack they saw three women who looked very evil. They were dressed as hookers, but they looked tough. The woman in the middle walked towards them and stopped half way.

"Prepare for your demise, Soldiers!"

She attacked again.

They all jumped away in time. D.J. and J.J. landed side-by-side, and J.J. asked him in a low voice, "How could she have known we were soldiers?"

"I don't know, but we can't let them know who we are! We have been sworn to secrecy. And we can't let them get hurt, either."

"What do you suggest se do?"

"We drive them away and fight them."

"Okay."

Then they both went their separate ways. Just when they were about to execute their plan, the three women stopped them.

"I will not allow any of you to get away!!"

Then all three women combined their forces, and when their powers had reached a high point, they surrounded a big area. Their powers made a big chunk of pavement to be separated from the rest of the parking lot. A crack that measured roughly three miles in between the chunk of pavement that was separated and the rest of the lot was created. Unless they showed who they really were, D.J. and J.J. couldn't follow up with their plan.

"What now?" J.J. asked herself.

D.J. looked at his sister, and she at him. With only looking into each other's eyes they knew what the other was thinking. D.J. had to protect his friends. Even if it meant breaking the promise he made to the goddess of time of destruction he had to protect his friends. J.J. thought exactly the same.

J.J. looked around her, and saw that Jane was near her. She went to her. "Jane, don't be afraid. My brother and I are gonna fight them, and we're gonna be a little weird about this. Don't be afraid, it'll be okay."

"I'm not afraid, but it's you who should step back. Andre and I will fight them."

"No, trust me. D.J. and I will fight them, and you'll be safe."

J.J. then ran away and headed towards the women. D.J. did the same. As they were getting closer to them, J.J. jumped, and made a flip in the air. She kicked one of them right in the face. D.J. ran, and jumped, and also made a flip in the air, but hit one of them in the stomach. When J.J. landed on her feet, she saw a wooden staph not too far from her, so she did back-hand-springs and reached the staph. When she had the staph in her hands, she ran towards them again, and again jumped making a spin and hitting one of them right across the face. Right there, the woman to next to the one J.J. hit attacked J.J. and send her flying all the way back. She landed near Jane's feet. Jane went running to her, and helped her up.

"J.J., I told you, Andrew and I will handle it. We can deal with them."

Right when J.J. was about to protest again, Jane looked straight at Andrew, and Andrew at Jane. Then they did the unthinkable. They both pointed their hands towards big boulders, and the boulders began to float. It appeared as though Jasmine and Jewel were controlling these boulders. They made the boulders fly across the pavement, and hit two of the women right in the stomach.

J.J. and D.J. were surprised to see such a thing. They believed they were the only ones with abilities. Suddenly, thunder began to strike, but the weird thing about it was that it only striked at two points. Those two points were Sean and Randy. Thunder and lightning were striking right at them, but nothing happened to them. Instead, they controlled the thunder. They made the thunder crash right at the three women. Then Jasmine and Jewel began to levitate. They were flying. They flew upwards, then towards the boulders that Jane and Andrew threw, and picked them up. Now, those boulders were big boulders, and these two picked them up as if they were basketballs. It appeared as though they had super strength. They flew and threw the boulders once again at the women with a force that was great. Then they flew back to their friends, and landed. Everyone was in a position ready to attack, but what seemed to be weird to J.J. and D.J. was that all their friends seemed to be protecting them. Everyone was standing in front of them. The twins looked at each other, and they felt weak. They felt as if their friends thought they were nothing special like them.

All of a sudden, fireballs came out of nowhere and attacked the women. They screamed in pain and they were down. Everyone looked towards where the attack came from, and two shadows began to approach. Two girls, young girls appeared at the scene, and stood back-to-back as if saying, "We're too tough for you!" D.J., however, recognized one of them. The girl who had caught his shirt in the concert was there. He couldn't believe it! The girl at the concert was one of them!!

The women then began to get up, slowly and weak, but they got to their feet. Then, the two girls stepped away from each other, and the girl that caught the shirt stepped up and attacked.

"Rings of fire!! Disperse!!"

Her attack knocked them down once again. The two girls then jumped, and made flips in the air. They each landed on either side of D.J. and J.J.

"Hey there." Said the girl to D.J., "I'm Alondra."

"I'm-"

"D.J. I know."

They shook hands.

Pissed off, as expected, the three women combined their powers and this time they formed two large, thick, and sharp weapons. They all concentrated their powers into these two weapons, and then threw them with all their force straight at Alondra and the other girl. Since they were too busy doing introductions they didn't realize the two weapons headed towards them. When it was a little too late, Alondra looked straight at it and screamed.

Then the unexpected occurred. D.J. and J.J. got in front of them, and the two weapons pierced them. They went in through the chest, and stuck out about two feet from the back. Everyone stared and they couldn't believe they let that happen to them. The two best friends anyone could've known had taken the blow. Everyone, knowing they had special powers, didn't do anything about it, except stare and scream. They had failed their two best friends, and the goddess that had granted them the powers. They all began to have watery eyes, for they knew what had happened.

Then their eyes widened of surprise because D.J. and J.J. didn't seem to get weak at all, instead, they both grabbed the two weapons from their chests, and pulled them out. Their shirts were torn from the back, so the wounds were pretty visible, and it wasn't a pretty sight either. Suddenly, their skin began to heal itself. They saw the wounds close up and heal right in front of their very eyes. They all stared with wide eyes, and big mouths.

"You're gonna be sorry." D.J. said in his dark evil voice.

"Real sorry." Said J.J. in her low scary voice.

She then took the weapon that was pierced in her, and broke it in two. That formed two sharp sword-like weapons. D.J. took the entire weapon, and readied himself to attack. The twins then looked at each other, and ran towards them. They both did flips in the air, and when they were about to land, D.J. hit all three of them with one blow. J.J. then swung her weapons and made serious injuries on their chest areas. The twins then got back-to-back, D.J. facing the women, and then J.J. jumped upwards and landed on D.J.'s shoulders. She then made a flip backwards that send her towards behind the women, and when she was right behind them she swung her weapons and sliced their heads off before her feet touched the ground.

Everyone was astounded. They never expected this. D.J. then said making sure their friends could hear them, "You're not the only ones with powers."

All of a sudden, a pink cloud began to form in a coral shape above them. They all got together away from the cloud. Then five women jumped down from the cloud. The goddess had appeared before them.

"Do not be frightened, Soldiers." Said one of them.

"We have done this to you to bring you together."

"Our queen commanded us to show you who your comrades were."

"And now that you know who you all truly are, you can all fight together in the war."

"We will come as one, and defeat the enemy that threatens us."

Then, they all began to introduce everyone.

"I am Sailor Sato, goddess and soldier of time of destruction. I am the only one who knows when, where and how everyone's death will occur. I have given the gift of invulnerability to harm to David Jesse De Silva, and Jennifer Josephine De Silva."

"I am Sailor Jupiter, goddess of thunder and lightning, soldier of protection. I have given the gift of control over all weather to Sean Justin, and Randy Phase."

"I am Sailor Uranus, goddess and soldier of the winds. I have given the gift of flying and super strength to Jasmine Snow, and Jewel Ceramic."

"I am Sailor Venus, goddess and soldier of love and beauty. I have given the gift of telekinesis to Andrew Philips and Jane Maxell."

"I am Sailor Mars, goddess of fire, soldier of war. I have given the gift of control and use of fire to Alondra Black, and Rachel Greene."

Then Sailor Sato stepped forward and said, "Let us all come together now, and fight as one!! We'll protect this world, and fight for what's right!"

Sailor Mars then said, "We will stand firm, and never turn back! We are Sailor Soldiers, champions of Love and Justice!"

Then all sailor soldiers and their soldiers rose up their arms and energy flowed upwards as they all yelled for coming together.


	5. History Project

**Chapter 5**

Barely able to open her eyes, so tired and not wanting to do anything but sleep, J.J. found herself at the edge of her Full-Size bed, her arm dangling off the edge, and her hair all over the place, and on top of that her cell phone was playing the song "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence. J.J. loved that song, but at this point she hated it because instead of it being a song to listen to it was her 6:00 am alarm. Time to get up for school.

She turned it off, and turned on her lights. She put on her sandals, and headed for the bathroom. As soon as she had done her business, brushed her teeth and washed her face she headed for the kitchen for her breakfast. She was going to have the one thing that took almost no time to prepare, but nonetheless tasted so damn good, and held your hunger until it was time for lunch: Cereal.

As soon as she stepped down the last stair, the living room lights came on, and not by J.J.'s will. She found her father coming from his side of the house into the living room. He was dressed in his blue Polo jeans, and a black short sleeve shirt.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, Sweetie. What are you doing?"

"Eating breakfast."

At this answer, Jesse looked at his daughter weird.

"Did you wake up because you're hungry?"

"No, Silly, I woke up for school."

Now this answer was the weirdest one of all. He looked at her as if she were high on something.

"Honey, it's Saturday."

She just stared and blinked at her father. Was he serious? Or was he just fooling around with her mind?

Her confusion was straighten out when she saw her mother coming from the same side her father came, but still in her night gown, which by the way, J.J. thought was more of a baby doll than a night gown.

Susannah worked Monday through Friday, and she was always ready to go out the door at six a.m. So when J.J. saw her mom like that, she lifted her eyebrows way up, her eyes still half-way shut, she turned around.

"I'm going back to bed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

J.J. went to her twin's room, and sat with him for a while. D.J. sat on his desk's rolly chair, and J.J. sat at the edge of his desk.

"You know, someday we're gonna have to tell Mom and Dad about our… _gift_." Said J.J.

"I know, but question is how? Hopefully they won't find out by us doing a demonstration about it on accident."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, hopefully none of the demons we battle will ever show up here and we'll have to fight them in front of them. Especially the whole invulnerable to harm thing. That'll completely freak them out."

"Oh, yeah."

_Wake me up!_

_Wake me up inside!_

_I can't wake up!_

_Wake me up inside!_

_Save me!_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Wake me up!_

_Bid my blood to run!_

_Can't wake up!_

_Before I come undone!_

_Save me!_

_Save me from the nothing I've become!_

"I just hope that the war doesn't involve them in any way."

"It better not." Said D.J. in a dark voice. "Cause if it does, I swear, it'll be total chaos upon them and us."

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life._

_Wake me up!_

_Wake me up inside!_

_I can't wake up!_

_Wake me up inside!_

_Save me!_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Wake me up!_

_Bid my blood to run!_

_Can't wake up!_

_Before I come undone!_

_Save me!_

_Save me from the nothing I've become!_

_Bring me to life._

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside._

_Bring me to life._

_Frozen in time without your touch, without your love, Darling._

_Only you are the life among the dead!_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me._

_I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything._

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul._

_Don't let me die here._

_There must be something more._

_Bring me to life!!_

_Wake me up!_

_Wake me up inside!_

_I can't wake up!_

_Wake me up inside!_

_Save me!_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Wake me up!_

_Bid my blood to run!_

_Can't wake up!_

_Before I come undone!_

_Save me!_

_Save me from the nothing I've become!_

_Bring me to life._

_I've been living a lie,_

_There's nothing inside!!_

_Bring me to life!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning came, and they both woke up for school, and did their everyday things. They went to school, met up with their friends, and began their day.

"All right, here we go. History class. Let's do this." Said Sean.

As always, they all walked in three seconds before the tardy bell rang. They all took their seats, and instantly began to catch up with their friends and talking about their weekend, and how it was and how their dates went, and all that crap.

"Good morning, Class. I know it's Monday, and that you hate it because it's the start of another week and you have to start it with me." Said Coach Wilson. He was coach of the football team, and their history teacher. "Well, I have a little surprise for all of you. You are going to work on a project, and it will be due in a week from today." Everyone wined. "I know, I know, you hate projects, but hey, it's part of life. Deal with it. The project is about learning the history of the cities in California. You will all be assigned a city, and we will spend all of today, and tomorrow in the library and you will do research on it. The next three days we will work on something else, and you must work on your project on your own time. Late projects will not be accepted. No project, no deal."

Andrew then said a loud, "Well then, guess it's project time. All fun this week, work my butt off on Sunday." Everyone laughed.

Coach Wilson, ignoring Andrew, took out his notebook, and started assigning cities to his students. Being a coach, he was used to addressing his students by their last names instead of first. "Smith, San Diego. Nostalgia, Merced. Stanley, San Francisco. Justin, Los Ángeles. Phase, Oakland. Philips, Sacramento. Maxell, San Luís Obispo. Snow, Santa Mónica. Ceramic, Eureka. Black, San José. Greene, Watsonville. De Silva D.J., Monterrey. De Silva J.J., Carmel."

"Man, Coach!! She got the easiest one!"

"It's my decision, and it could turn out to be a little challenging. Now, grab your notebooks and pens or pencils, and let's go to the library."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J.J. sat in front of her computer and started to do research on her project. She went to and typed in Carmel, California/ History. She hit enter, and came up with many results. The first result, however, caught her eye. It read: "Learn how one family had so much to do with the history of Carmel, California, the Spanish family De Silva. Hector De Silva was the only son of José and Sofia De Silva…

She was stunned by this because she instantly remembered that her father's real name is Hector, and that his parents were José and Sofia De Silva. She clicked on it and read more. By the time Coach Wilson said it's almost time for the dismissal bell to ring, she had read three whole reports on the same subject, and she was shocked and scared at the same time. She copied all three reports, and e-mailed them to herself. When Coach Wilson called them all to the door, she got up quickly, pushed her chair in, and looked for her brother. She found him walking with his friends, and laughing at some stupid joke one of them had said. She walked towards him, and when D.J. noticed her he was nervous because she had a look on her face that meant trouble.

"D.J., we need to talk."

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"I found stuff that had our last name all over it."

"Really? Are we famous?"

"Dude, I found Dad's name, his parents' names and the year 1850 in the same sentence."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both got home in their own cars, and when they entered the house, the first thing they saw was their parents making out. This, as usual, grossed out D.J., but it made J.J. feel something different. Something… confusing and scary.

"You guys are home early." Said D.J.

"I got off work early today, so did your mom." Said Jesse. He then looked at his daughter, she wasn't looking at him like she usually does, so he assumed something was wrong. "What's wrong, J.J. You okay?"

At the sound of her name, she turned to face her father, and said, "Oh, yeah! Nothing's wrong. Well, D.J. and I have a project to work on, so we're just gonna go upstairs and work on it. Come on, D.J." she instantly went upstairs without even saying hi to either one of her parents.

Jesse looked at D.J. and said, "What's wrong with your sister?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."

He went upstairs and when he opened his sister's door, he found her on the computer. "Hey, what's wrong? What are you so freaked out about?"

"Remember what I told you this morning?" she asked while looking at the computer and typing. "Read it."

She stepped away, and let her brother have the seat while he read.

_**Carmel, California History dating since 1700s**_

_In the small city of Barcelona, Spain a group of people gathered and wanted to make a new life. They all loved the life they had in Spain, but they wanted something more, something their children could enjoy. Therefore, a group of about ten families gathered and together they went to America. They settled in the small city of Carmel, and began their new life. Among the families was one known as the De Silva's. They were a wealthy family, but went to America to begin a new chapter in their lives. All the families worked in farms and ranches. Most of them owned their lands, but like the honorable families they were they worked on it themselves instead of hiring someone to do it for them._

_As time went by, the Spanish population grew larger, and the one family that seemed to expand the most was the De Silva. Women were the sex that was often in this family, but they still worked hard as any other family. In the year 1828, the eldest son of Jacob De Silva, José De Silva, met his future wife for the first time, Sofia Durcal. Three weeks before they had even met each other they had been betrothed to be married. They married within the week they met, and had their own little piece of land. José worked on it, and plowed it so he could have a farm of his own. In 1830, his firstborn was brought into the world. They named him Hector De Silva. Three years later they had their first daughter and named her Marta De Silva. Two years later they had Josefina and a year later they had Mercedes. One boy and three girls were all they had. Hector being the only boy, his father trained him to work on the land, and he was destined to follow the family tradition to keep the ranch alive, and he too would one day marry. Sofia loved her son so very much and she came up with a name that became his name for the rest of his life: Jesse._

After reading that, D.J. was shocked. "Whoa! Isn't that _Dad's_ name? Isn't that how he told us that his name came from?"

"Why do you think I'm so freaked out?!" J.J. asked him with eyes wide opened. "Keep reading."

_José De Silva and his brother Alfonzo De Silva loved each other's company, and on one of the family parties that was accustomed to have, they both talked and decided to betroth their children together. José's son, Hector and Alfonzo's daughter, María. Even though they were cousins, they still agreed to the arranged marriage because it was what their parents wanted it. They honored their parents by accepting the proposal, but what nobody knew was that María had her own love on the side. A man named Felix Diego, a slave runner, and a man to have a very bad reputation._

_Since the two brothers' ranches were so far away, Hector went to the wedding a day early to gain some time. But Hector never showed up to the wedding, and he mysteriously disappeared. His family was never looked at the same, and the two brothers did not speak to each other for a very long time._

"Okay," said D.J. "Now I'm freaked out." He was leaning back on the chair.

"You're gonna be even more freaked out. Scroll down."

He did as his sister told him to. And as always, she was right. He was even more freaked out. There was a picture that had the name on the bottom Hector "Jesse" De Silva.

"Okay, I understand about the whole family resemblance thing, but this guy looks just like Dad. Maybe he's some distant relative or something. I'm sure this guy _isn't_ Dad." D.J. had a freaked out look on his face, and a panic in his voice.

J.J. lowered herself to him, and said with a dark, scary voice. "Hate to burst your bubble, Bro, but take a look at this." She pointed to the picture. "This guy has a scar on his left eyebrow… just… like… Dad. And do you remember how he got his scar?"

"By a dog bite in his childhood."

J.J. scrolled further down, and then pointed to a sentence on the report. _"… the scar on his left eyebrow was made by a dog bite when Hector was around the age of seven…"_

The twins were looking at each other like they had just found out they were twins.

"I don't think that it's a mere coincidence that this Hector guy and Dad are so much alike. I believe there is a connection, and I'm gonna find out what it is." Said J.J.

D.J. sat up straight and looked at his sister. "But even if there is a connection, how are you gonna find out? It's not like you're gonna go up to him and ask him 'Hey, Dad! Were you born in 1830?'"

"No, I can't. But I know someone I can ask for info."

"Who?"

"The goddess of time of destruction, Sato."

"**Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. **


	6. Lotus and Abyssinian

**Chapter 6**

The door was locked; the only light illuminating the room was from the computer. Evanescence blasted over the stereo. J.J. was too upset to handle any communication from the outside. She and her brother didn't know what to do with the information they hadn't wanted to know about their dad. J.J. had always thought of herself as "Daddy's Girl", but now, she realized that she never really knew who he was. He wouldn't betray her trust, would he? A thought hit her, then. She raised her head, jumped from her chair, and ran across the hall to her twin's bedroom. She went in without knocking.

"What about Mom?" D.J. looked up when he heard the girl enter speaking in a way that made him almost unaware of what his sister was talking about. Then, realization hit him. "Does she even know about him? What if he's keeping something a secret from her, too? Do you think dad has something to do with where we got our powers from? No. If that was true, then why wouldn't they have told us anything? Dude, this is all so fu-"

D.J. lifted his hand up as to shush her. "It's okay, Sis. It's okay. If something weird has been going on with Mom and Dad, then we'll know our answer about us. It just makes sense. I mean, we're almost like gods. If Dad has been alive all these years that might explain it!"

J.J. tried to look strong, but her eyes betrayed all of her emotions. D.J. pulled her in for a hug, and she let go of everything. All the pain she had been holding in came loose, and she was crying as if nothing mattered anymore. Her parents were almost complete strangers. Her world was crashing in on her, and all she could do was let all of her emotions come together in tears that were long past due to be shed. He comforted her, and whispered soothing words. "It'll be okay. We'll get through this. We're definitely gonna find out what the hell is going on." His voice was weak, and D.J. could barely convince himself that his words were true.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near the death of the day , the De Silva couple was readying themselves for repose. Suze slipped on her white night gown. She had always loved it for the way it made her feel. It was spaghetti strap, and the material that covered her breasts was almost transparent. From below her breasts to just above her thighs, the flowly fabric was silk. A matching silken robe accompanied the dress. Together, the outfit made her feel powerful and confident.

Jesse was wearing only boxers, and they were black with red lips all over. Suze looked over at Jesse as he turned and saw what she was wearing to bed that night. She winked suggestively at him and got into bed. He smiled slowly and followed her lead. When they were both in bed, Jesse leaned over to Suze to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You know..." he started, "I love you." Suze smiled.

"I love you too." After about a minute of comfortable silence, they both took out their respected reading material. Jesse was reading The Wonders of the Universe, a book about astrology.

Suze was reading a Star magazine.

They were so into the reading that they didn't notice that a full hour had passed, and it was growing late. When Jesse noticed the time, he gasped loudly, and Susannah jumped in surprise.

"What?! What is it?!" she asked freaked out.

"It's already eleven, Querida. We need to sleep."

"Oh, damn."

They turned off their lamps, and began to get under the covers. Jesse scooted himself to the middle of the bed, and Suze got closer to him. Jesse leaned down and placed a short but sweet kiss on his wife's lips, and then they bid each other goodnight. Suze laid her head on his chest, and hugged him to her. Just as they were drifting off to the world of sleep, the one thing they did not need happened: She saw a glow from the corner of her eye. She opened her eyes to the fullest, and sat up. Jesse feeling the separation, opened his eyes, and sat up as well.

"Querida, Mi Amor, what is happening?"

Seeing that she wouldn't turn around to talk to him, he looked to where she was looking, and saw it, too. A ghost. But this was not like any other ghost. This ghost was clearly not a person. Yes, it did have a head, two arms, and two legs, but it also had a long tail, and dog-like ears.

Jesse immediately wrapped an arm around Suze, and she cuddled up against him.

"Who are you?" asked Jesse with a deep voice.

"So you CAN see me." The ghost said.

"What do you want?" asked Sussanah.

"I am Riku."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is just not fair. We have the right to know who we are! I say we go down there and confront them." Said J.J.

"I have a better idea; let's go down there and spy on them. We are, after all, Lotus and Abyssinian. We've been trained to fight and go undetected when necessary. What do you say?"

"I say let's go."

They walked out of his room, and descended the stairs in their own styles. D.J. jumped and did a flip in the air, his slim body cutting through the air of the open hallway like a knife. He landed on the ground silently. J.J. jumped over the rail of the stairs, and landed on her feet like a cat. Nodding to each other, they walked cautiously to their parents' room, and when they saw no lights on, their hopes fell. D.J. signaled to give it a rest and try tomorrow. J.J. sighed, but agreed.

When they were on their way back to their rooms, they stopped in their tracks, and then turned around. "Do you hear that?" J.J. motioned to D.J.

He nodded. They heard their parents talking, but not to each other, it seemed as though they were talking to someone else. Could it be the phone? But how could both be talking on one phone if it wasn't on speaker? Something weird was happening and they were going to find out what it was. The twins stood with their backs towards the door frame, and listened cautiously, straining their ears for the tiniest of noises. All of a sudden, with no hint of motion or noise, the lights went on. J.J. and D.J. realized very quickly that something wasn't right. It was time to see what was really going on. Opening the door a crack, they saw both their parents still in bed, sitting up, and facing the right wall. Their parents looked scared and whatever was happening couldn't be good.

"Who are they talking to?"

"I have no clue," whispered D.J.

"What are you talking about? Who are Lotus and Abyssinian?" Jesse asked.

At this, the twins looked at each other, and they could not believe what they were hearing. Their parents were crazy and just talking to the wall! That was it! But the wall had so much to say...

"Of course we know who our children are!" said Susannah. "They are good kids, they don't do drugs, they're not in gangs, they have their own music groups, and they are the best in school! Our children are the best. You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Who the hell are they talking to?!" J.J. asked herself. "This is just absurd! There's definitely someone in there. But who?!"

All of a sudden, they saw their dad get up from bed. He went directly to the wall, and started to threaten it! "If you don't quit talking about my children like this, you will regret the day you even heard of the De Silva's!"

The inexplicable then occurred. Jesse was lifted into thin air out of nowhere. It seemed as though he was being lifted from the neck, because he was holding on to something that wasn't there in front of him and was struggling to breathe. Then, he was thrown across the room. Suze got up from bed and ran to him. "Jesse! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Querida."

Susannah got up, and started pacing across the room towards the wall. "Get out! Leave! Leave us alone!!" She screamed at the thing that wasn't there. Suddenly she was spun around and flung to the ground. Jesse yelled, and then the twins busted in and went to their mom.

"Mom! What happened?!" D.J. asked.

"D.J., J.J.! What are you guys doing here?" Suze gasped.

J.J. then stood and faced the wall. "What is here? What happened to you?"

J.J. kneeled over and gasped as something struck her in the stomach. Then she went spinning down to the ground along with her mother. "What…?" Susannah was stunned. How could they feel the hits if they couldn't see the ghost? It made no sense.

D.J. went to his sister, and picked her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just…" J.J. looked at her mother who was gaping. "What hit me?"

"A ghost," came the reply from her father. He was behind them, helping Suze up.

"A ghost?" J.J gawked. "But they don't exist."

"Oh, believe me, Darling, they do exist." Said Jesse.

"This ghost is unlike any other. He says his name is Riku."

At that, J.J. and D.J. gasped and looked at each other. "Riku? Are you sure? What did he look like?"

"You know him?" asked Susannah with a very confused look. "He- he wasn't human."

"Yeah," D.J. said softly, "We fought him."

"You fought him? When? Why? How?" Susannah stammered

"We have… another life." Said D.J. heavily.

"Another life? What do you mean??" asked Susannah.

"Well it's hard to explain, you see-"

"Enough of this, where is Riku?" asked D.J., cutting J.J. off.

"He's gone. I can't sense him anymore." Said Jesse.

"All right then. What's going on? I want answers from you and I want them, NOW." asked Sussanah

"We should be saying the same to you," Said J.J.

"Okay, but answer us this question: what do you mean by 'another life'?"

They stood up, and stood back-to-back. "We are soldiers for the goddess of time of destruction. We will fight in the Great War when the time comes. She has trained us, and we are the most fierce fighters the worlds have ever known, because we are Lotus and Abyssinian: Vile Assassin and Knight Hunter."

_**Hope you guys liked this chapter!! Okay, now for the credits…**_

_**Writing: Krystal Bloom**_

_**Editing and ideas: Smexy Sarah**_

_**Special thanks to Smexy Sarah for being there for me, and helping me in this chapter. I hope she'll help me through out the rest of the story. She is awesome, and she rocks at grammar and editing!!!**_


	7. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Get up. Go to school. Come home. Do homework. Eat. Go to sleep. That was the life D.J. and J.J. carried out ever since their parents found out about them. They didn't even practice with their bands anymore because they were just too depressed to deal with anything. Yes, they met with Sailor Sato the regular days and times, but they weren't as concentrated as they usually were.

"They found out about us, but it still doesn't explain anything. If our powers truly do come from Dad, then why didn't he say anything about it? Why did he look so damn surprised to find out his children had two lives?!" J.J. questioned herself and her brother.

"I don't know, Sis, but I plan to find out today."

"How so?"

"I'm gonna confront him. I'm gonna ask him about the man on the internet. I'm gonna ask him everything."

"When?"

"After dinner."

Breaded chicken breasts, mixed veggies, and mac&cheese accompanied with Diet Dr. Pepper. Jesse came home from the hospital, kissed his wife hello, and went to change his clothes. When the dinner was set at the table, Susannah yelled for her kids.

"Dinner!!"

A few seconds later the doors upstairs opened and her twins came walking down the stairs. They each took their seats like every night. Jesse came out with black sweat pants and sandals with a white muscle shirt. He took his seat at the front of the table, Suze to his right, J.J. in front of her and D.J. across Jesse.

"Bow your heads." Said Jesse, "Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for this food we are about to inherit, thank you for the blessing you shower upon us. I pray you give this food to those who don't have it, and once again I thank you. In your son's name, Jesus Christ, I pray. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone else echoed.

J.J., as always, served the drinks, and D.J., as always, passed the napkins. They all ate silently.

"This is delicious, Querida."

"Thank you, Baby."

It took about half and hour for everyone to finish their meal, and on top of that, dessert. Fruit Salad.

When everyone was completely finished with everything, D.J. began to talk.

"J.J. and I want to talk to you guys."

Upon hearing this, Jesse took his wife's hand, and asked, "About what?"

"Did you guys have any idea that J.J. and I were different?"

"Because of what we found out? No. Not a clue." Said Jesse.

D.J. looked at his sister, and she at him. "Let me ask you guys something. In all the eighteen years you guys have known us did you _ever_ see a drop of blood on us?"

Suze and Jesse looked at each other for a bit, and then Suze replied, "Now that you mention it, no. Never."

"Did you ever wonder why?" asked D.J.

Suze was confused by the question. "Because you were careful…?"

The twins just shook their heads in disbelief and J.J. got up aggressively and went straight to the kitchen. She grabbed a knife, and then did the unbelievable. As soon as she turned around, she shot the knife straight at her brother's chest and the knife penetrated so hard D.J. did a grunt.

Seeing this Suze jumped up and screamed. Jesse yelled at the top of his lungs, "Are you crazy?!"

Then, an angry J.J. said to her parents, "Watch."

They did.

D.J. ripped his shirt open and pulled out the knife. Blood was spilling down his chest, his shirt stained, and the knife was covered in it. Suddenly his wound healed itself. The blood on his chest was gone, his shirt clean as new, and the knife as if never been used.

Jesse and Suze were stunned at this. All they could do was stare at their son's chest. D.J. then plunged the knife at his sister's arm. Blood dripped down slowly, but a lot. She took the knife out effortlessly, and her arm healed instantly. The blood gone and the knife as new.

Still shocked at the occurred, Suze and Jesse just stared at their children.

"You truly didn't know anything about this?" D.J. asked one final time.

"What could make you think we would?" asked a petrified yet angry Suze.

"Because of this." D.J. digged into his back pocket and pulled out several folded sheets of paper, and just threw them on the table towards Jesse.

"What is this?" Jesse took them, opened it with Suze next to him, and looked at the contents. Seeing what it was, they breathed deeply and looked at each other, then at their children.

"How do you explain that?" asked D.J.

"D.J., Honey, you need to understand," said Suze, "your father and I, like you, have different lives. Lives you don't understand and are so hard to explain."

"After knowing about ourselves I think you can try us." Said D.J.

"Okay, here's the story. J.J., Honey, you need to sit down. This'll be a long story." She sat down, but pulled the chair away from its place and next to D.J.'s.

"Ever since I was two years old I've had this ability that no one else did. I was able to talk to the dead. I'm a Mediator, a liaison between the living and the dead. When I was sixteen my widowed mother remarried to Andy, your grandfather, and we had to move in with him and your uncles, Jake, Brad, and David. We moved in to the house they live in today, but the house was built during the eighteenth century as a boarding house. When I first walked into my room I saw a presence in my window seat. That presence was your father. He was a ghost."

"A ghost?" asked J.J.

"Yes, _Mija_, I was a ghost."

"You see," Suze continued, "Jesse was born in the nineteenth century. He was the son of a wealthy rancher, and his father wanted him to marry his brother's daughter, María De Silva. But she didn't want to marry him because she was in love with someone else. And-"

"_Querida_ let me take it from here."

"Okay."

"A few weeks before the wedding I left my ranch to get to her ranch. See, back then cars weren't invented yet, and we used horses as transportation, so the distance between our ranches was roughly four days. I traveled for a day and half, and I was so tired I couldn't go any further. So I found a boarding house, and stayed the night there. That night during my sleep I was killed."

"By whom?" asked J.J.

"By Felix Diego, María's Lover. You see, her father didn't like him too much. Diego was a slave trader, and her father was against slavery. That's why he agreed to _our_ marriage. What happened was she sent Diego out to look and kill me so she and Diego could finally get married. They succeeded. So then Diego hid my body so it would look like I ran away instead of facing them like a real gentleman should. Even though I was dead, my soul was, like your mother said it so many times, hanging around in the room I stayed at that night. 150 years later that house became the new Ackerman household, and the room I hung around in just happened to be your mother's new bedroom." He took a deep breath and smiled. "I tell you, since the first moment I saw her I fell in love with her. I said to myself, 'You can never have her. You're a ghost.' And you can imagine what I felt when she spoke her first words to me. You know what she said to me?"

D.J. and J.J. looked at him in wonder. They were showing the face of 'Yeah. So?' but inside they were dying to find out how the story goes.

"She looked at me and said, 'All right. Who the hell are you?'"

At that Suze let out a short laugh. She was remembering that time and what she felt when she said those words to the love of her life.

"That's what she said to me, and believe it or not, I felt so relieved to find out that the beautiful girl who was going to take over my room could see me."

"Okay," said J.J., "So you were a ghost for 150 years. How in the world did you come back to life? How were you able to?"

"Well," said Jesse looking at Suze, "I'll let your mother tell you that part. You know, I remember I told her not to do anything that would put her life in danger, but she completely ignored me. This is why I was not aware of her actions."

"Well…"

She told them about Paul and the whole "shifter" thing. She explained as best she could about the whole time travel thing.

"…and that's how it was possible that he come back to life."

"Okay," said D.J., "so Dad was able to come back to life, he was able to adapt a modern-day life, he was able to impress your parents and marry you, he was _surprisingly_ able to breed us, but that still doesn't explain why J.J. and I are like this. We thought that Dad was some kind of god because we saw that he's been alive since the 1800s, and still look the same, and we thought that we were something like that. But if you're not a god, then where did we get all this from?"

Suddenly, they all heard a voice too familiar. Suze and Jesse recognized that voice from many years ago, and the twins recognized it as their leader. Then a blinding light shined in the middle of the living room.

"Perhaps I can explain." When the light was gone they saw a woman standing there. This woman had long black hair, and dressed in a black, spaghetti-strap dress with long black gloves, and silver bracelets. She also had on silver hanging earrings and a matching necklace.

"Who are you?" asked D.J.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me, Abyssinian. I am Princess Saline, heiress to the thrones of Pluto and Saturn, but all four of you know me as Sailor Sato, goddess of fate. It's been a long time, Suze and Jesse."

**Sorry I took so long in writing this chapter. I had MAJOR writer's block, but now I'm over it and inspired!!**


End file.
